


Fairy Lights

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [40]
Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fairy Lights, M/M, Married Life, No Plot/Plotless, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Set in the "Princess and the Knight" universe.Written for the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge. Prompt: Lights.
Relationships: Ali ibn el Kharish/T. E. Lawrence
Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391215
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Fairy Lights

Ali thinks setting a photo of yourself as your phone's wallpaper or screensaver is stupid. Only vain, self-absorbed people do that and Ali is neither. He would never ever do anything like that.

Ali's screensaver is a picture of himself and Lawrence, elegant in their wedding robes, framed by a string of fairy lights. Out of all their photos, professional and taken by the guests, this one's his favourite. Everything about it is beautiful, everything from Ali's arm wrapped possessively around Lawrence's waist to the smiles on their faces to the soft glow of the lights.

Those same lights now hang above the sofa in their flat. Most of the time they're unplugged, there's simply no need for them to be. But every now and then, when it's his birthday or around Christmastime Lawrence turns the lights on. He reads and works by them. Sometimes he naps beneath them too.

He's asleep now, curled up under a blanket, illuminated by the fairy lights. He looks ethereal, like something out of a fairy-tale and Ali's heart trembles with the overwhelming rush of happiness and love.

Ali smiles to himself and heads off to the kitchen, leaving Lawrence to sleep under the lights.


End file.
